Goodbye
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: So long Happy Tree Town. I will see you soon... hopefully...


**Grim: Hey guys. I know, we haven't been a while, and I decided to make it official.**

**Broken: Right after this one-shot, we're going to take a break from . **

**Grim: We'll be back to check PM's, story updates, and requests for stories, but we won't update anything.**

* * *

**Broken: So, here's a goodbye story.**

Grim opened her red eyes, looking around her room. It was midnight, and there was nothing around her. She slept on the floor, wanting to be rested before she left. The only thing in there was her duffel bag. She sat, stretching her arms. Sleeping on the floor never bothered her. She did it all the time when she gave her room up for a guest, and the couch was full. After finding peace, she no longer had that strong rage she always carried around. Instead, she was slowly turning back to her normal self.

Standing up, Grim changed out of her sleeping clothes. She then put on her normal clothes: a black Jack Daniels t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black sweatband around her right wrist. She had decided to change her clothes after the military went looking for her. It was easy to hide her face behind a mask or sunglasses. They always seemed to miss her mouth, so she never covered it up. Her eyes, however, were easy to spot. Black eyes with red slits? Name one person who had that!

Grim sighed. She would miss Happy Tree Town. She liked this place, but it was time for her to go. She had talked to Broken and Bell, the three agreeing they had to move. At least, until they decided to come back. They refused to leave the cursed town forever, for they had loved it. They basically grew up there. But, now, Broken was in Manhattan with Dana, happy as could be. Bell was with River, discussing with her husband on whether or not they should have a child. And Grim? Well, Grim was alone. After having a falling out with Eyeless Jack, they broke up, both saying it would be good for their health if they just went separate ways. Normally, a break would kill anybody, but after being cheated, lied to, and back-stabbed so many times, Grim no longer cared. Being dumped or breaking up with someone didn't affect her anymore.

Of course, they stayed friends, just going back to what they were before; best friends. Although Jack had no interest in other females, he never tried to win Grim over. He wanted to many times, but remembered what made them break up. _Nero._ Grim grit her teeth at that name, yet it couldn't get to her. Nero was her, and that was that. Nothing could change it.

Grabbing her duffel bag and making her way towards the door, Grim found herself leaving the place she once called home. She then made her way for the entrance to Happy Tree Town, ready to leave. She knew her way out of the woods, and knew she wouldn't be lost. After a year or two, Sniffles finally made a chemical that would take away her infected powers, though she still hid the BLACKLIGHT virus in her duffel bag. She would use it as a last resort if needed. And her [Venom Drive]? She gave it to Broken, knowing her little brother would be safe with it.

Grim looked back at Happy Tree Town, a small smile on her face. She didn't know if the others would miss her or not, but for some reason, she didn't care. She knew Spring and Carnival would cry over it. The boys looked at her as an aunt or mother at times. Slendy would probably shout at her over the phone about leaving with no trace. Masky and Hoody? Masky would be livid, while Hoody would probably try and find her. The two masked boys loved Grim like a sister, and they all protected one another. Without any trace to go on, they would figure something bad happened, until they found out she only left. _Jeff, BEN, and Jack..._ she thought. She smiled at the thought of the smiling white wolf, floating white bear, and eyeless cat that would hold his scalpel threatening to anyone's throat. Jeff might celebrate, BEN would probably raid her room for food, knowing she always hid snacks anywhere Slendy wouldn't find them, and Jack? She didn't know what he'd do. She knew the others so well, yet she didn't know what her ex would do if she left. Would he throw a party along with Jeff? Would he help Hoody look for her? Or would he do nothing and just forget her? _With all my ex's he probably wouldn't care._ She thought bitterly, before leaving.

"Goodbye, Happy Tree Town," she spoke softly, clawing a tree once she was far away. She then stopped, her fur turning a midnight black, as the once white tipped ears, tail, and paws turned blood red, and her eyes turned black with smoke falling from them, and black liquid seeping from her mouth.

"I'll see you all soon." she hissed in a raspy voice, her lips curling into a smile, as a strong gust of wind made her disappear into the night.

_**~Later the Next Day~**_

Grim looked at her phone, only to sigh. She had so many voice mails from her friends, it wasn't even funny. She decided to listen to the messages.

"_Ten new messages. First message. *Beeeep*"_

"_Hey, Grim. It's Masky. Where the hell are you? We've been looking everywhere! Call me back when you get this message, and tell me where you are. Bye."_

"_First message deleted. Second message. *Beeeep*"_

"_Grim! It's Hoody! Masky's yelling at me, Slendy's yelling at me, Spring and Carnival are crying, where the fuck are you! This isn't a joke, dude! COME ON!"_

"_Second message deleted. Third message. *Beeeep*"_

"_Grim... Grim... GRIM! COME ON! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! IT'S JEFF! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO HAVE SMILE WHIMPER 24/7? IT SUCKS! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, NOW!"_

"_Third message deleted. Fourth message. *Beeeep*"_

"_Aha, hey Grim. It's BEN. I was just calling to see how you were doing. Jeff's getting pissed at Smile for whimpering so much. It's pretty funny. Hope you're doing well, and... SHIT! GRINNY GOT MY STASH! I'll call ya later, Grim. PEACE!"_

"_Fourth message deleted. Fifth message. *Beeeep*"_

"_GRIM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT, YOUNG LADY? MASKY, HOODY, AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! YOU BETTER GET HOME ASAP!" _

"_Fifth message deleted. Sixth message. *Beeeep*"_

"_*sniff sniff* Grim? Where are you? We can't find you anywhere. I don't like this game, if we're playing one. Carnival and I aren't having any fun without you. Splendid is being mean to us again. Bye, we love you!"_

"_Sixth message deleted. Seventh message. *Beeeep*"_

"_*crying* Grim! Where have you gone? I miss you so much! Slendy is getting angry at Masky and Hoody for not watching you enough, and he's starting to yell! Please get back here! *sniff* Bye. I love you."_

"_Seventh message deleted. Eighth message. *Beeeep*"_

"_Grim, it's Broken. Either we gotta go back, or one of us has to call Slendy and face his wrath. He keeps calling me, and you're not answering your phone. I shut mine off, but when I turned it on to make a call, I got only missed calls and voice mails. You know what, we should just get new phones. This ain't gonna work. See ya later, sis!"_

"_Eighth message deleted. Ninth message. *Beeeep*"_

"_*static* He-AHHHHH! *silence* ..."_

"_Ninth message deleted. Tenth message. *Beeeep*"_

"_Hey, Grim. It's Jack. I'm sorry for what happened, and I understand that you're probably pissed at me, but I just want to know you're okay. Everyone's worried about you and Broken. I know we all get into fights almost every single day, but we're still family. Just let me know you're okay."_

"_Tenth message deleted. There are no more messages in your in-box."_

"Just how it should be." Grim sent a text to everyone who called, except for that unknown number and Broken. She wrote: _'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Broken is fine too. We're just on a very long vacation. Please don't worry. We'll be back whenever. I will also be shutting off my phone while I'm away. Goodbye!'_

Once she sent that, she told Broken about the text, and shut off her phone, putting it in her duffel bag, and putting the duffel bag in a safe the hotel room had. Locking her door and changing out of her clothes, she crawled in bed, and turned off the light. _Tomorrow,_ she decided, closing her eyes. _I'll go shopping, and get new clothes. A few hours after I wake up, I will._

**Broken: So, you guys know we won't be back for a while, because we put up this. And this has never happened.**

**Grim: Until now! You guys can find us on ! Just look for a person named Shadow Smile!  
**

**Broken: Hope to see you guys there! We don't promise any good stories! Bye!**

**Grim: See ya guys around!**


End file.
